Behavioral experiments on monkeys have shown that the inferior temporal cortex is important for pattern recognition. Single neurons in this area of cortex are also responsive to visual stimuli. Our studies attempt to determine what parameters or features of visual stimuli are important for modulating the activity of cells in the inferior temporal cortex. Our initial survey shows that many neurons respond well to narrow slits of light of a particular orientation and that the excitatory receptive fields are small rather than large. Many of the cells also respond to square wave or sine wave gratings.